makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros Lawl: Battle Royale
Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale ''(大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ エクスディ バトル ロワイアル, '''Dairantou Sumasshu Burazāzu Ekksu Di Batoru Rowairaru, Known in Japan as Dairantou Smash Brothers XD: Battle Royale means the Japanese Version of Lawl)''' is a SSBB spoofed/crossover version of Chincherrinas' Smash Bros Lawl series. It's made by Aaron M. (NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97) and it's one of the SBL Spin-off series. It will include characters from I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Agito90, chincherrinas as well as others. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as SBL/SSBB. Adventure Mode ''Smash Bros. Lawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Every video games, such as Glutko from the Link the Faces of Evil and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic CDI hardware. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. Plot of Rise of Darkness TBA Characters SBLBR Characters. Team Battle Royale (NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97) *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Aaron (Original) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Fourze *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Garterbelt (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Toon Don Ramon/Toon Mr. Raymond (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *GokaiRed (Power Rangers Megaforce S2/Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica) *Kim (Kim Possible) *T.O.M. (Toonami) in all Lawl except chincherrinas' *Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) *Angel/Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) *Megatron (Transformers) *Twilight Sparkle & Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *AkaRed (GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Kamen Rider Eternal (Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z - The Gaia Memory of Fate The Movie) *Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor) *Microsoft Sam *Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) *Iron Man *Batman *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) *Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Lee Christmas (The Expendables) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Superboy (Young Justice) *Sticky Microsoft Sam (Not the davemadson version) *Grapefruit (Annoying Orange) *TheWarren1995 (Joke Moveset, the creator hates him for making Fake VHS Openings, GoAnimate Grounding Videos of W1995 Style) *Lambo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) Team Antilope Lawlers (Chincherrinas) *The King (Zelda CDi) *I.M. Meen *Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mama Luigi (Super Mario World) *Nostalgia Critic *Leonidas (300) *Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Irate Gamer *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gaston (The Beauty and the Beast) *Adolf Hitler (The Downfall) *Panty & Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Billy Mays *Yomika *Ib *Toon Guile (Street Fighter) *Toon Bison (Street Fighter) *Hank Hill (King of The Hill) *Scanty & Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Nicolas Cage (The Wickerman) *Jaime Maussan (Tercer Milenio) *Don Ramon/Mr. Raymond (El Chavo) *Toon Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Best Hercules (Hercules) *Zoolander *New Hercules (Portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger in Hercules in New York) *Aya Drevis (Mad Father) *Carlos Trejo (Cazafantasmas) Team X (Agito90/Syafiq Iqbal) *Agito90 (Original) *Serph (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *Jen Masterson (6teen) *Angry German Kid/Leopold Slikk *Kenan & Kel (Kenan & Kel) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Hitoshura (Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne) *Samantha Simpson (Totally Spies) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Cd-i Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Jupiter (Cybercops) *Lucifer (Cybercops) *Shredder (TMNT 1987 series) *Rook (Ben 10 Onmiverse) *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Guyferd *Old Snake (Metel Solid Gear 4: Guns of the Patriots) Team Ultimate Lawlers (I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE) *Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pucca *Charade (Soul Calibur 2) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Tourettes Guy *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *PUFFY/Ami & Yumi (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi) *Angry Joe *John (Collaterale1) *Wakko Clown *60's Spiderman *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic 2006) *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Garbage Guy (Silent Night Deadly Night 2)(his video was removed) Team Arl Lawlers (Agentrockluxury2/3) *Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Demoman (Team Fortress 2) *Red Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Pyro (Team Fortress 2) *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Soldier (Team Fortress 2) *Edd Gould (Eddsworld) *Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) *Brioshi87 *Eduardo (Eddworld) Team Elite (StevenStar777) *Steven_Star(Original) *Bandana Dee (Kirby Return to Dreamland) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) to be traded due to removal by trolls, but later came back). *Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) *Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) *Dante (DMC Devil May Cry) *[[Blaziken] (Pokemon) *Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Dampierre (Soul Calibur 5) *Joseph De Francis (Original) *Wall-E *Bonanza Bros. *BentheLooney *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Samurai Jack *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) *Miyuki (Lucky Star) *Casshern (Casshern Sins (2008)) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Filia (Skullgirls) *Truck(Dragonball) *Cole MacGrath(Infamous) *Ezio Auitdute(Assassin's Creed) *Dak the Hedgehog Team YTPGuy17 *Annoying Orange *CDi Link (Legend of Zelda) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Toon Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario with Lyrics) *Michael Jackson *Toon Mario/CD-I Mario (Super Mario World/Hotel Mario) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spongebob Squarepants *Ian & Anthony (Smosh) *9-Volt (WarioWare) *Chell (Portal Series) *Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor) *Bill Nye the Science Guy Team Mawl (GannonX/Doug.scheer) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gannon X(Gannon X series) *Crazy Dave(Plants vs Zombies) Team Super Lawl (collaterale1) *Kyo(The King of Fighters) *Terry Bogard(Fatal Fury) *Iori Yagami(The King of Fighters) *Rugal(The King of Fighters) *Ryu(Street Fighter 1) *Ken(Street Fighter 1) *Chun-li(Street Fighter 2) *Zangief(Street Fighter 2) *Guile(Street Fighter 2) *Sakura(Street Fighter Alpha 2) *Adon(Street Fighter 1) *Guy(Final Fight) *Cody(Final Fight) *Hugo Aldore(Final Fight) *Dhalsim(Street Fighter 2) *Sagat(Street Fighter 1) *M.Bison(Street Fighter 2) *Cammy White(Super Street Fighter 2) *Dr.Blowhole(Madagascar) *Miku Hatsune(Vocaloid) *Boog & Elliot(Open Season series) *Fegelein(Downfall) *Robo(The John Show) *Ugo the Italian(John GoAnimate adventures) *Freddy Kreuger(Nightmare on Elm Street) *Jason Vorhees(Friday of 13th) *Totò Sapore(Totò sapore e la magica storia della pizza) *Zik(Monster Allergy) *Magnacat(Monster Allergy) *Vilgax(Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Team XxNintendomanxX *Daniel(Mugen) *Dee Bee Kaw(Mugen) Team Superior (Pink Koala/LydiaPrower8) *Lydia Prower (Original) *Pen (Battle for Dream Island) *Taco (Inanimate Insanity) *Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) *Rapheal/Phantom R (Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Team Fortress Lawl (Sonictheimmeenpootis) *Classic Sonic (Sonic Generations, Sonic 1,2,3, Knuckles, CD, AlekidSonic, Balenaproductions, Sonic After the Sequel) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Animalguy001 aka Fawful's Minion (YouTube) Original Smash Bros. Team (Nintendo/Sora) *Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Peach (Super Mario Bros) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Dr. Mario *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Wario (Warioware Inc.) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) *Young Link (Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. *Kirby (Kirby) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Fox McCloud (Starfox) *Falco Lombardi (Starfox) *Wolf O'Donnell (Starfox) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pichu (Pokemon) *Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Ness (Earthbound) *Lucas (Mother) *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Bosses *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Chuck Norris (Smash Bros Lawl) *The Sun of All Evil (Heavy Metal/Smash Brothers Elite) *Shin Akuma (Street Fighter/Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Galactus the Devourer (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Giygas (Earthbound) *Blue Father (Original) Assist Trophies See Also *Smash Bros Lawl: Battle Royale Wiki *Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale in the World of Smash Bros Lawl Wiki Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Series Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:SSB games Category:Fighting Games